Folie à deux
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: Harry James Potter, the twin of the Boy-Who-Lived, is a Squib. Loved, yet often ignored in favor of his twin due to his lack of magic despite his achievements in the muggle world, Harry grows distant from his family. Gaining permission to live at one of the Potter properties in another country from his reluctant parents, Harry enters middle school in Japan where he meets Keita Itō.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Heaven or Harry Potter. Those rights belong to SPRAY/You Higuri and J.K. Rowling respectively. I'm borrowing their works, not with the intention of making a profit, but in order to entertain the few individuals who read my attempts at storytelling.

**Pairing(s):** The pairings will become clear over time, but I won't mind people voting for which BL guy you would like with Harry.

**Summary:** Harry James Potter, the twin of the Boy-Who-Lived, is a Squib. Loved, yet often ignored in favor of his twin due to his lack of magic despite his achievements in the muggle world, Harry grows distant from his family. Gaining permission to live at one of the Potter properties in another country from his reluctant parents, Harry enters middle school in Japan where he meets Keita Itō, who becomes his first and only friend. Declining the invitation to Bell Liberty, because it would take him away from his friend; he is surprised that in the middle of their first year in high school, his supernaturally lucky friend also receives a letter. Arriving there, Harry had no idea what exactly he and his friend were getting themselves into.

**Author's Note:** So at Momo-con 2012, I had purchased the entire series of Gakuen Heaven, and thought _'Why the hell not?'_ that ended up with me beginning this story. It was just too much for me to resist actually, all these hot guys and no one decided to do a crossover with these two series? So I must take it upon myself to rectify this mistake. Hopefully this will spur some more people into making this crossover.

Well let's get on with this~

* * *

_**Folie à deux**_

**Prologue: The Melancholy of a Squib Prodigy**

* * *

It is not my intention to begin a sob story filled with abuse, neglect, and hopelessness.

No, if anything most would think that I would have no reason to complain with the life I was born into.

Of course, I would tell that person to kiss my arse, but I digress.

Being part of the Honorable and Righteous House of Potter, I am guaranteed to live a pampered and worry-free life. I _would be_ the heir of the family, the next Lord Potter when my father, James Harold Potter, stepped down and would take care of all of my family's affairs. Making my mark in Magical Britain until either my own children or another family member of my choosing would take over.

The tenses being "would be", because there was something that made sure that this would never become a reality.

I, Harry James Potter, am a Squib.

Yes, I was born into a family with roots that could be traced all the way back to the time of Merlin through my father, yet I myself, do not possess the ability to wield magic.

Oh, what a tragedy that must've been for my parents, especially with my brother being the "Savior of the Wizarding World" after Voldemort's body was vaporized when he came to kill them on that fateful night.

To think that James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans could've produced a Squib, when it's twin was the one who destroyed the most powerful Dark Lord of their time?

Blasphemous was the word, and that was often said whenever someone had the chance.

With no concern to my feelings, other witches and wizards would say such things when we made family trips to Diagon Alley. The poor fools didn't seem to understand why my parents would lash out at them with vicious words, protecting their magically _handicapped_ son.

During that time, I had no idea what they were talking about, as I had no idea that I didn't have the ability to use magic. I had always believed that while I wasn't using it right then, I would eventually be able to use it. But after hearing such words from other citizens of the Magical community, my parents had decided that they couldn't wait any longer before explaining things to me.

I was devastated.

What child of a magical family wouldn't be?

Having to watch as my twin floated a jar of cookies over to him during one of his temper tantrums, and the joy that their parents displayed at the action was heartbreaking. Especially with the fact that I now knew that I would never be able to do such a thing. The guilty looks that seemed to rise up on their parents' faces every time I witnessed my twin doing magic didn't help either. More so my mother than my father, there just seemed to be even more weight on her shoulders, and even now to this day I sometimes wonder why.

Seeing as I wouldn't be going to Hogwarts, my parents decided to put me through Muggle schooling. They knew that Squibs had little to no chance in the Magical world due to a majority of the Purebloods and their propaganda against anything that had the slightest bit of "impure" qualities in their blood.

In fact, they only reason that I wasn't being used as the poster boy for the malicious Purebloods as to why Muggleborns or _**Mudbloods**_ shouldn't mingle with those above their station, is because my twin had defeated Voldemort.

Years passed, and as I grew I came to realize my place in the family.

While my parents would always love me, they would love my twin a bit more due to him sharing the gift of magic with them. It had stung a bit at first, and after years of witnessing how much happier they seemed around him than me only made the pain burn even more before I became numb to it.

Harrison Orion Potter, my twin, had gotten his Hogwarts letter on our 11th birthday, and I was bringing home a certificate that heralded me as the top ranking student in my class.

Without so much as a glance, my parents overlooked my paper and were gushing endlessly about all the fun that Harrison would have and all the magic he was going to learn.

I was a child back then, but I was not a stupid one.

…I was a hopeful one.

Not wanting to believe that my achievements would be thrown to the side so easily in favor of my brother receiving a scrap of paper they knew was coming for years; I had tried to bring my parents' attention to back to my certificate. Once again I was brushed aside with a "Later Harry, Harrison is reading his Hogwarts letter".

My place in the family at that moment was made perfectly clear.

They began pushing me off more and more frequently, and I became more and more desperate to gain their acknowledgment.

I joined sports clubs in primary school and brought home trophies from tournaments, yet those were tossed aside without a care if my brother earned 5 points for breathing the correct way. I became the top student of my grade, while they would go delirious with happiness if Harrison managed to not trip on his own shoelaces while on his way to the Great Hall.

Nothing, nothing I did worked.

My parents would glance at my achievements, nod, and say a quick good job before going back to their discussion on what latest hijinks Harrison was getting into at Hogwarts.

That was when I realized that no matter how much they loved me, nothing I did would ever be able to compare to what my magic-using twin did.

It always came down to magic, which I couldn't use and my brother could.

Looking back now, I believe it was sometime after that when I started distancing myself from my family. I began getting more involved in various things, sports, music, community projects. I was doing everything and anything to distract myself from the obvious rift that had been forming between my family and I, which only seemed to grow wider as time passed by.

But any chance of a bridge that could've been built between us was destroyed soon after.

On the day of my graduation from primary school, I stood at the top of not only my grade but the entire school. Despite promising to do so, my parents did not show up. Up there on that stage, I looked around to find them in the audience of proud parents, only to find that they weren't there. It was only later that I found out they had decided visiting Harrison, who wasn't even in danger of anything was more important.

Oh, how pitiful I was.

It didn't help that many of the faculty members were gossiping about my legendarily absent parents, who never seemed to show up for anything despite how wonderfully I did.

The absolute shame and hurt I felt at that moment had burned more than anything.

It was humiliating, and it had also been the final straw!

After the ceremony and after I watched everyone leave, I stood there in the front of the school holding my pile of awards waiting for someone to come pick me up. It was dark when they finally bothered showing up, and they tried to play up being sorry for not making it to my graduation plus forgetting to come and pick me up until now.

But I wasn't in the mood to listen to their excuses, and only regarded them with complete apathy.

At that moment, I wouldn't have cared less if either of them had been struck down by a rogue Death Eater.

So soon after that day, the shock they felt when I showed interest in living by myself in another country while under the watch of House Elves was quite amusing. Immediately, they had tried to ask why I suddenly wanted this, but I remained tightlipped about it no matter how much they asked.

I didn't feel obligated to tell them anything.

They knew exactly why I would want to leave, but I allowed them to come up with their own deluded assumptions.

But no matter what they said or any attempts they made at changing my mind, I remained firm with my decision.

In the end, I had gotten my way and I had chosen the Kirin Potter Property in Japan.

Lily and James complained about it being too far away, and I couldn't help the smirk that had slithered onto my face.

It had been the exact reason why I had chosen it.

Summer trudged by excruciatingly slow, and I had to deal with my family's useless attempts at trying to change my mind. My twin even tried to actually talk to me after years of not caring much of what I did. I too rebuffed his tries at trying to offer his hand in sibling affection, which in my mind was far too late.

Then the day of my and Harrison's 12th birthday came, and I stood at the end of the Potter property with a Portkey ready in hand.

I didn't return the hugs or kisses from the three of them, which seemed to hurt them as well as serve to fill my heart with spiteful glee. Moments later, they disappeared from my sight as I was yanked from Britain and hurtled around until I arrived in front of the place that I would call home for as long as I pleased in a pile on the ground.

After getting settled in, I quickly forced myself to learn the Japanese language as well as having myself enrolled in the closest middle school to the Potter property. Once the fall semester started, I had attended as a foreign exchange student, and my intelligence was pushed to the forefront of the school's minds due to my flawless records. This of course gained me just as many admirers as I got enemies from others that had hoped to shine.

Not that I cared much over the fact that my intelligence intimidated people enough that I ended up not making any friends.

I didn't come to Japan to make friends after all; just to make a name for myself so I would no longer have to live off of the Potters' charity for the rest of my life. (The Kirin Potter Property had been left to him in his grandfather's will, and so that didn't count.) Once I gained the prestige that I desired, I wouldn't need them for anything anymore and would no longer have to deal with them.

Let them stay in their world of magic!

I didn't need them!

And so I continued on with this frame of mind, and continued to live my life in a mundane routine.

Well that is before I met _**him**_…

Keita Itō.

* * *

So that was the end of the prologue!

I hoped that you enjoyed it, because whether I continue this depends on the response to it. I wasn't really sure if this story was any good, and it was only the encouragement (demand) of my friend that made me post this. Anyway let me know what you thought about it in a review, as well as leave a vote as to which guy you would love Harry to be with. Keita's pairing is pretty much chosen already!

Here are the candidates:

**Kazuki Endo:**

**Kaoru Saionji:**

**Tetsuya Niwa:**

**Omi Shichijo:**

**Hideaki Nakajima:**

**Yukihiko Naruse:**

**Koji Shinomiya:**

**Takuto Iwai:**

**Shunsuke Taki:**

Sadly, I've decided that Jin Matsuoka isn't an option for this story because of later events. Hopefully this won't disappoint too many people, because I'm a bit disappointed already. Oh well, maybe a one-shot or something in the future.

Ja ne,

**Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight**


End file.
